<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut the dark thoughts by InkyOverlord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321893">Shut the dark thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord'>InkyOverlord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Oneshot, Sanscest - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Swearing, dream is not having a good time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say a person's aura gives off their true feelings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dreammare, Nightmare Sans/Dream Sans, dream sans/nightmare sans, nightdream, sans/sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut the dark thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream was good at hiding his feelings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Especially those that held more depressing content—he couldn’t afford to be upset or be in distress—not now,</span>
  <em>
    <span>not ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>,he had a role to uphold as he was everyone’s source of positivity,the silver lining on every cloud,the light at the end of the tunnel.He just couldn’t risk letting anyone down,not even his friends—he didn’t want them to feel sympathy for him,he was use to this feeling and had managed to hide his unstable aura Well.Dream had to be the one to look on the bright side,even if he felt like a hopeless husk of a monster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept those feelings,they would fester and eat him up from time to time but the more he shoved them deeper into his soul,the more it seemed to have worked around others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well,that he at least thought it did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heels skidded across the dirt ground as tentacles flew wildly past him,barely scraping his bones–he only had a few seconds to steady himself before dodging an onslaught of dark goop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">You can’t dodge forever brother</span>” Nightmare’s deep voice hissed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he couldn’t,his brother was right but he needed the right moment to land a strike on him.A few more swiftful dodges and blocks was beginning to leave Nightmare more irritated than usual as he now decided to charge right at the lighter guardian,leaving himself very vulnerable to Dream’s attack—despite the way his brother talked and how he carried himself in a presentable fashion,he was a brute by nature,always charging into things head first—quite</span>
  <em>
    <span> literally</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream swiftly grabbed his brother’s arm,twisted it so it forced him to turn around,then the lighter guardian threw him over—causing Nightmare to tumble to the ground,smacking the back of his skull into a tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ringing was screaming through his skull but that didn’t stop him from attempting to get back up again but he was swiftly thrown back down as the feeling of a cold metal rod wrap around his wrists and throat,pinning him against the tree.He let out a raspy cough as he managed to weakly open his eye,to see his brother holding him down with his rod,straddled on the larger monster’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something was off however,Time seemed to be slowed down or Dream was just not moving,something in the way the lighter guardian was looking at him seemed off too—almost unsure and somewhat worried?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare felt his brother’s aura shift,it was different—something was odd,almost heavy and hot,like someone just wrapped him in a big warm blanket but it was also summer,whatever this aura was it felt like such a hit to the face,almost as if his brother was holding it back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he had gained a bit more conscious it soon hit him like a brick wall—finally realizing what this aura meant,those feelings---they way his brother was suddenly acting,he recognize those  types auras often found in couples---</span>
  <em>
    <span>this aura</span>
  </em>
  <span>----this aura wasn’t normal for brothers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare’s adrenaline seemed to have kicked in once he knew and with all his strength managed to push his brother off of him,standing straight up,his face was filled with disgust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">What the absolute</span></span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span> fuck</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span><span class="u"> brother?</span>” He hissed,watching his brother trying to scramble up an excuse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream was practically flustered and sweating bullets—he didn’t mean to reveal his feelings right there,it slipped and now it looked like he was gonna face the consequences.Nightmare moved forward,his tentacles high in the air as he looked over the other,Dream practically curled up and screwed his eyes shut,ready to accept what punishment his brother had to offer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead his brother just looked over him,just to seemingly make this drag on painfully for the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">You’re fucking disgusting</span>” He spat,his words like acid on his bones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream didn’t flinch but visible tears were forming in his eyes,his words stung him harshly normally this wouldn’t have fazed him—but his words affected him on a more personal level.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">Is that what you think of me?</span>” He continued,”<span class="u">you sick freak</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The more his brother spat out his verbal abuse the more tempted Dream was at praying that he would be killed right about now,he couldn’t bring himself to fight back or justify his feelings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waited and waited for Nightmare to finally strike him down,attack or anything at that moment but it never came.Dream glanced up to only be greeted with an expression of repulse across the other monster’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">Pssh, a fucking freak you are</span>” was the last thing Nightmare said before teleported out,leaving a mass of black goop on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream hadn’t realized how long he had been holding his breath until he took in a shaky sharp inhale,feeling the rush of cold air fill his ribcage,he couldn’t bring himself to sit up properly as his body was seemingly holding him down.Half of him didn’t want to believe what had just happened but half of him knew it was real—</span>
  <em>
    <span>all too real.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So what now? He pondered,him and his brother’s relationship was already ruined but now had he made it worse for revealing his true feelings?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only time would tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like months after that initial incident that Nightmare decided to show his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream knew that something was off with his brother when it was discovered that he’s attacking an pacifist AUs. Normally he would never mess with that place unless there was something precious inside but to him it seemed like Nightmare was still out of his game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The battle started off like last time,with only them throwing their punches.Dream’s friends had already left him to chase his brother’s other lackeys which just him and the towering goop monster to fight.He still manages to dodge a strike from the other’s tentacle though his mind was distracted by the gaze Nightmare was giving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eye was locked into him,deeply fixated on him—he almost looked like he was trying to search for something.It sent shivers down the lighter guardian’s spine—but he could stay distracted like this,especially when array of tentacles slammed into the earth,causing a ripple effect of cracks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t stop him however,once Dream quickly got his footing,he dashed forward and struck his brother with a full blown swing of his staff—right into the taller monster’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare hissed loudly,stumbling backwards from the impact.Though the fight still continued as with each swing from the lighter guardian causing him to move backwards,edging quite close to the cliff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another step back and Nightmare could just feel the earth below him almost give way,he froze,only to turn his head slightly to glance down below a raging river,crashing violently into the rocks.If he had the ability to sweat—he’d definitely be sweating bullets,he didn’t even once dare to move any further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced back at his brother,who had stopped attacking,but kept his ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two were more or less stuck,seemingly unable to move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare felt the ground shift and he held his breath tightly,as if the slightest gush of wind would throw him off the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lighter guardian did notice the immense danger in this situation as he lowered his staff,still eyeing the other monster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-Nightmare” His voice whispered tensely,”slowly move towards me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The darker guardian curled his fingers tightly into a fist,”<span class="u">why? So you can act like an all-mighty hero for me?</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flinched slightly at his brother’s intention,”that’s not—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare cuts him off before he could finish,taking a step forward as the ground rumbled under his foot,”<span class="u">don’t try and dance around his brother—<em>if</em> I even can call you that</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother please!—just move away from the cliff!” He pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though it fell on deaf ears,”<span class="u">I’m not gonna fall for this and I’m certainly not gonna </span></span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>fall for you!</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with a final stomp of the ground,it gave way,crumbling underneath him—he tried to use his tentacles to hold onto the solid cliff,but it crumbled into dust once he touched it leaving him to continue falling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wind rushed past him,hitting his skin like a packet of knife—he couldn’t scream,he couldn’t breath as all the air was knocked right out of him,he seemed to be falling for what seemed to be hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he hit water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His goopy skin began to hiss at the contact and he sunk further into the watery depths,Everything was burning,sizzling away at his bones—the pain was overwhelming him,it was all too much.Air that had escaped from his lungs now were filling up with water,burning him on the inside,he wanted to scream but that would just make it worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t move nor fight against the rushing currents that beat on him relentlessly ,which way was he even facing? Was he the right way up or upside down—he didn’t know but he needed air fast.Despite every part of him screaming in pain,he began to kick his legs trying to break water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream tried to call out his name but it was too late—he needed to find another route down,he could see his brother’s body leave a sludge trail down the river,he glanced around but was only met with a steep downfall down the river—there were small areas at the river’s edge where he could grab Nightmare but still no way down.Left without any other solution,he unclipped his cape and held the the ends of either side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a quick push off his heels,leaping off the cliff as he swiftly deployed his cape as a form of a parachute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare managed to break the water,inhaling some sweet air into those liquid filled lungs—though it was only a brief moment before he slammed into one of the river’s rocks,causing his body’s reflex to spew out a sludge of black goop,tainting the water around him,he tried to hold onto the rock with what strength he had left but his grip slipped from under his hands as the current continuously pushed him.Nightmare was then submerged  back into the water and didn’t see the lighter guardian coming down to save him as he crashed head first into another rock—knocking him unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He faded out of reality feeling nothing but pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream managed to head down to the river’s edge before stopping at where the water and the land meet,the sound of water crashing and rushing was almost unbearable for the lighter guardian as he desperately scanned the area.He could just faintly spot his brother clinging unconsciously on one of the rocks,he knew that Nightmare’s weak grip won’t last long and that he had to think quickly—there were a few rock that he could hop on in order to get to him,though he too could end up joining his brother in one misfooting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream took in a shaky breath as he did a running head start and leaped off,landing on one of the rocks,he quickly went on all fours to steady himself—almost knocking the air out of his non-existent lungs,once he balanced himself he went on and jumped to the next rock,getting ever so close to the other monster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he reached Nightmare,with all his adrenaline-like strength he pulled Nightmare out of the freezing cold waters,wrapping his brother’s arm over his shoulders,naturally the darker guardian’s body made him vomit out the murky water,his goop sticking to Dream’s clothes,staining them in their corruption.The darker guardian was still unconscious but very much breathing—now it left Dream to do the hardest part,getting back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carrying Nightmare was quite risky,considering his size and weight,so naturally Dream decided to carry him more bridal style before once more hopping back on the rocks,taking more breaks to get his balance and to control his erratic soul beating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once back on safe land,he nearly collapsed,his knees almost bucking as his adrenaline was wearing off,but he laid his brother down onto the ground before almost passing out besides him,falling to his knees—taking in sharp breaths until his throat got sore,he glanced over to Nightmare noting out skinny and fragile he now looked,his clothes exposed thinner looking rib cage and even his tentacles were sicken and looked like thin noodles.Dream sat properly,leaning his head back to take in some sweet air,occasionally wiping off some of the goop but accidentally smearing it more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The river’s violent waters became nothing more than background noise as the lighter guardian glanced over at Nightmare once more to see he was still breathing,he wasn’t really sure what to do other than to wait it out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course his mind wandered back to what his brother said months ago—it was wrong to put it bluntly,he knew that and his brother was right about it,his feelings for him were disgusting and he was a freak for it—and yet those feelings only grew</span>
  <em>
    <span> stronger </span>
  </em>
  <span>especially since how close he was to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew it was wrong but he could never stop loving him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare let out a hefty cough which nearly made the lighter guardian jump out of his bones,watching him roll over to face away from him,letting out a groaning noise as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He relaxed his shoulders once more,wondering what to do now since he was basically trapped with his brother—the only choice he really has was to sit and wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">You….</span></span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>saved </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span><span class="u">me</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That deep raspy made Dream’s soul sink as he fearfully turned his head around to be greeted with Nightmare’s back. Dream felt his mouth go dry when his brother continued to speak weakly—still struggling on forming words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Why</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span><span class="u">…?</span>” He only said before letting out a congested cough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lighter guardian found himself picking at the gravel underneath his gloved hands,his body tensed and paralysed with fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I—I couldn’t just leave you there” Dream admits with a shaky voice,”you would’ve died”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a gruff exhale,rolling over to meet Dream’s gaze,”<span class="u">So..you love me that much huh?</span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his soul shiver under the other monster’s gaze,staring into his brother’s weakly glowing eye—he had to forcefully rip his eyes away from it in order to form proper words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Nightmare—what you’ve said earlier...it’s true” He explains,”I’m disgusting for feeling this way towards you and I’m not mad at you for saying those things,I just didn’t want things to get worse between us”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point,Dream lays down into his back,staring up into the sky as his adrenaline wore off leaving his mind completely exhausted.Nightmare simply stared at him,his eyes focused on the other monster’s sadden features.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">How long?</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream almost did a double take,“Pardon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">How long have you felt this way about me?</span>” He repeats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m….not sure exactly—but definitely before the whole…” his voice trails off as he vaguely gestures between him and Nightmare,”<em>this</em> happen, I didn’t really fully realise it but how I felt about you was definitely not <em>brotherly</em> per say”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream then begins to ramble on,his tired mind doing most of the work,”you were always so kind and thoughtful—and smart,how could I forget that? You were definitely more smarter than me,more self aware as well”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even now that you are a few feet taller than me and feel like silly putty,you're strong and well put—and that new form really makes your broad shoulders stand out more..” He admits in quite a pitiful tone,a flush of embarrassment dusted across his face,”oh stars what am i even saying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A low raspy chuckle came from the larger monster,Dream’s head curiously glanced over at him,quirking his eyebrow slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">Dream..</span>” He said lowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Dream could answer,the sky was blocked off as the lighter guardian felt a shadow loom over him.Nightmare towered over his brother,holding him down---Dream felt his face heat up badly as the darker guardian eyed him down with such an admirable expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">You’re a absolute</span></span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span> fucking </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span><span class="u">idiot</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t get a chance to react as he felt the sensation of cold lips press against his,causing a sudden shiver down his spine,he let out a squeak before he fell into a almost hazy state and accepted the passionate kiss,wrapping his arms around Nightmare’s neck.Despite both lacking lung,they pulled apart to breath once more,staring lovingly into each others eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The realization quickly hit dream,”wait----i--but i thought--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">I nearly drowned,I have a concussion,I have 3rd degree burns all over my body---</span></span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>i don’t care</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>” Nightmare explained bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He almost swore he was dreaming at this point,he did a double take from the other’s explanation.Nightmare’s cold goop pressed against Dream’s forehead,he could almost feel the vibration of his brother’s soft chuckle rumble against his skull.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<span class="u">You’re so fucking dumb</span>” Nightmare spoke up,”<span class="u">willing to risk your own life for me..</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream let out a weak laugh,”pretty idiotic huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare let out a hum of agreement as the two of them stayed there in each other’s embrace,enjoying the quiet moment of peace before going their own ways once more.A part of Dream wondered what happens now? Do they just pretend to fight now? Will he ever tell the others? He wasn’t sure right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to think about what might happen after,he decided to shut the dark thoughts out for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>